Tentations
by MariSeverus
Summary: Una cena de aniversario, podría despejar muchas dudas


_Disclaimer: nada me pertenece. _

**_MariSeverus._**

_

* * *

_

Había pasado varios días, luego del aniversario. Lo había olvidado completamente. Inspiró en silencio, sobre su cama. Ladeó la cabeza y miró la chaqueta de Hermione, luego de que se había levantado de su cama. Aireada.

No había vuelto a acostarse a su lado y sinceramente, estaba comenzando a creer que saldría con otro. Tal vez Weasley. ¿Cómo había olvidado semejante fecha?

— Él ya no me ama— dijo ella, a su mejor amiga. Ginny Weasley.

— Por supuesto que te ama.

No estaba segura de que la amara. No lo _suficiente_. Inspiró y negando con la cabeza, se resignó a darse por vencida.

Nada estuvo claro una vez. Severus era un hombre ocupado. ¿Por qué iba a enamorarse de una persona como ella? Él la detestaba.

Mientras pensaba, sintió un estúpido impulso de echarse a llorar. Lo hizo, tuvo el sentimiento de tener y perder. Y el único que estaba allí para consolarla, era él. Ronald Weasley.

Severus se había decidido a buscarla a enmendar su error. Mientras caminaba, escuchó lágrimas que él muy bien conocía.

Ya las había oído. Apresuró la marcha. Quizá estaba herida. Negó con la cabeza, llamándose idiota por pensar y continuó apresurando el paso.

La encontró, pero ella no estaba sola. Ella era abrazada por Ronald Weasley. Su "novia" o como se llamara, estaba con otro.

Pero él no era infantil y podía superarlo.

Total que no se entendían. ¿Y cómo? Mientras caminaba hacia el aula de transformaciones, se encontró con un curioso pergamino.

Una invitación a cenar. Bien, su corazón se iluminó.

_Porque él quería enmendar su error._

Severus corregía los ensayos de su clase. Pasó varias veces, por el ensayo de ella y no supo qué hacer con eso. Lo miró y mientras lo hacía, un pedazo de pergamino, distinto del resto, cayó en su regazo.

Una invitación a cenar, que bien significaba una _oportunidad_.

Pues bien, los dos iban ese día. El restaurante, era muy elegante. Severus no se imaginó que Hermione pudiera costear eso y ella, que Severus pudiera costearse algo así. Miró a su alrededor, buscando una mesa. Notó que estaba reservada. Se sentó y también notó que él ya estaba allí. Su pecho se hinchó de alegría repentina.

Caminó hacia él, que no alzó la cabeza sino hasta que la vio. Sus sentimientos también se alegraron de verla. Pese a no haber olvidado lo que había visto.

— ¿Y tu novio?— preguntó, indicioso. Ladeaba la copa de vino y jugaba con su líquido.

— ¿Mi novio? Severus ¿De qué estás hablándome?

— No puedes negarlo. Sales con él, desde hace un día.

— No sé de qué me estás hablando.

— Weasley seguro que lo sabría. Si le pregunto.

— Yo no salgo con Weasley. Pero tú ya sales con otra. Olvidaste nuestro aniversario y estuviste con Bellatrix ese día.

Sonrió, simplemente sorprendido. ¿Cómo demonios iba a compararse con una mujer como Bellatrix? No le llegaba ni a los pies. Comparada con Bellatrix, ella era una diosa. Rió y Hermione, tenía la sensación de que eso había sido una mala idea. Mejor era irse.

Antes de levantarse, sostuvo su mano sobre la mesa y continuó riendo. Hermione lo miró de mala gana y suspiró.

— Tú no planificaste esto— le dijo él y ella, negó con la cabeza— Pues yo tampoco.

Hermione volvió a sentarse, atónita. Se dio un golpe en la frente e inspiró en silencio. Ginny Weasley había metido sus manos en todo el asunto. Severus terminó la copa y suspiró.

— Llorabas. ¿Por qué llorabas?

— ¿Me viste llorar?

— Sí y Weasley, te abrazaba. No sabes cuán mal me sentó eso. Quería expulsarlo— dijo y ella, se sonrojó de inmediato— eres mía y nadie más te tocará. A no ser, que tú lo decidas.

No supo qué decir y notó que sonrojaba cada vez más. Con una sonrisa suave, ella parpadeó lentamente y eso, le hizo sonreír a él.

— ¿Qué? ¿Crees que te iba a dejar ir, así como así? No, se equivoca. Usted no se gobierna— le dijo y miró a su alrededor— su amiga tiene un buen gusto. Le subiré puntos a su casa y si todo esto termina bien, le daré puntos extras.

— ¿A qué llamas terminar bien?

Sintió un pie bajo la mesa, que se movía hacia sus piernas. Inspiró y con su mano, golpeó el muslo de Snape, que estaba considerablemente cerca.

— No sea tonta. Eso hará que le quite puntos. Sabe a qué me refiero.

— Pero no será aquí.

Severus no dijo nada y mientras se servía otra copa de vino, escuchó el tonar de una canción. Soltó la copa y se levantó en silencio. Se detuvo a un lado de ella y le ofreció su mano. Hermione suspiró, sin saber qué hacer.

Al llegar a la pista de baile, Severus se preparaba para bailar. Con una sonrisa suave, Hermione colocaba sus manos sobre su cuello y él, sobre su cadera.

O solo una de ellas. La otra, acarició una de sus nalgas. Hermione le había golpeado con su mano y lo miró, negando con la cabeza. Severus inspiró, apoyando su cabeza sobre cabeza, para que solo ella pudiera oírle.

— Hoy no te salvas. Mucho tiempo sin pasar por mi cama.

— Solo baila.

Durante toda la velada, solo podía sentirlo, rozándose contra sus caderas. Suspiraba en silencio, mientras solamente sabía que existían ambos en esa vida y en otras. Lo demás no importaba. la sensación de su dura ropa, contra su suave vestido, comenzaba a darle placer. Se separó de él, amenazando con desfallecer o simplemente olvidar lo que estaban haciendo y el lugar.

— Vámonos ya. No lo soporto.— le escuchó y se echó a reír.

La noche, como atolondrados. Se besaban y se acorralaban el uno al otro. Luchaban como Thor y Zeus. Luchaban como dos bestias, tratando de domarse la una a la otra. Botones aquí y allá. La ropa interior a un lado y los zapatos golpearon una lámpara de noche. Quedaron a oscuras, con la vela que se apagaba y los ensayos que terminaban en el suelo. Hermione rió entre sus labios, mientras caía en el sofá, abrazada de su profesor de pociones.

— ¿Y qué tal?— dijo él, con un bostezo y ella lo miró. Al amanecer.

— ¿Que tal qué?

— El regalo de aniversario. No me gusta que llores, así que creo que me he esforzado. Aunque la Srta. Weasley ha colaborado. Recuérdame que debo agradecerle.

— Shh... Acompáñame a la cama— dijo, levantándose y tendiéndole su mano. Adoraba mirar su cuerpo desnudo. Le hacía sentir vivo otra vez.

Tomó su mano y asintiendo, se dirigió a la cama con ella. A dormir pacíficamente, bajo sus brazos. Juraba no volver a olvidar otro aniversario; si eso no despertaba a la leona que Hermione llevaba en su interior.

¿Que se abrazara con Weasley otra vez? Ni hablar de eso.

—_ Eres mía_— le susurró, antes de quedarse dormido.


End file.
